


Breathless

by Vectorsigma3441



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vectorsigma3441/pseuds/Vectorsigma3441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on patrol, heading to a remote spot for the night, Sideswipe and Ironhide decide to engage in after hour activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Oral, asphyxiation, few humanized words, little bit of rough play

Sideswipe was practically bouncing on his axles as he and Ironhide drove away from the small town they'd been passing through. He wouldn't consider himself that vain of a mech, especially compared to his brother Sunstreaker, but he did love attention. And the admiring and envious looks of the people they'd passed on the town's streets had definitely been some good attention.

"Sooo, 'Hide, ya notice all those humans looking at me? I guess they're pretty impressed by my alt-mode. I have to admit, I think I chose well. Humans seem to love these sleek sports cars, and they do look pretty damn good. Not like, you know, some dusty old black truck." The older or uptight mechs of the Autobots had always been favorite targets for his teasing and practical jokes. They always took them so seriously, making everything much funnier.

Ironhide rolled to a stop at one of the intersections, dutifully ignoring the mech that was behind him. The heat was searing, and he rocked on his suspension at the itch that was created from it on his black paint. Sideswipe's chatter was nothing more than a dull noise in his audios, something so high pitched that the humans couldn't possibly hear it. It was above their frequency range, and it allowed for them to speak freely instead of using their comms.

When the lights turned green, Ironhide sped forward in a steady pace, his thick tires kicking up pebbles onto the road, and he vaguely hoped that some of them landed on Sideswipe's pretty silver-colored hood. The road out of town was empty, though he could tell that a couple curious humans were following the duo in a car, but he said nothing about them. "Looks aren't everything," he intoned, finally answering the smaller mech, but he didn't respond otherwise.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Yeah, I'd be Sunny or Tracks if I thought that. They are a good bonus, though. Not to mention the skills to go with them." Cruising up behind the mech, he lightly tagged the large truck's bumper, then darted around ahead of him on the road, keeping several lengths between him and Ironhide.

Ironhide made a disgruntled noise in return, his notoriously short attitude showing, though he kept on his side of the road and kept his speed even, not even deviating the slightest bit to make a grab for the silver mech that was speeding off to the side of him. It wasn't as if Ironhide thought he'd be able to keep up, no, the corvette was much too fast - that and he wasn't going to take the bait. "Lucky for everyone," he grumbled in Cybertronian, "those two aren't here. You'll have to keep your. . . greatness to yourself," the Topkick uttered, then kicked his cruise control on and relaxed, sensors sweeping the area in an almost lazy fashion.

Sideswipe released an obviously fake, dejected sigh. "But why keep how awesome I am to myself when you're here to listen?" he teased. "I think someone's just being a surly old mech. Perhaps a little jealous being around someone who's got youth, looks, and skills?"

Despite his attitude, Sideswipe did sort of admire the older warrior. Regardless of his age, Ironhide was still one of Prime's favored warriors. And for good reason. Ironhide was one of the best fighters in the army. He'd taught most of the recruits everything he could about combat and warfare. Sideswipe and his twin had both learned a lot from the seasoned soldier. Of course, he'd never admit this, no need to let that kind of flattery get to a mech's CPU, right?

"Versus someone who has wisdom, strength, skills, and higher rank?" Ironhide replied in his low, deep voice, letting his words rumble out. His engine gave an angry growl and he shifted gears, putting less strain on himself as the pavement went by, hot under his tires, but it was cooling as the night set in. The occasional street lamps were disappearing, and soon it was nothing but open road, two lanes, and the whirring sand and dust tickling under the bottom of Ironhide's broad and raised undercarriage.

Sideswipe laughed a little. "Still think you have the skills to keep up with me, old mech?" he taunted, revving his high performance engine as he sped up a little. There was an itch in him to do something, drive fast, brawl, anything to settle some of the excess energy burning in his circuits.

"That depends on your meaning," the Topkick replied, starting to become vaguely irritated with the other mech that was doing his best to harass him. Or perhaps his worst; the black mech couldn't find it in him to care. Of course, on these outings, they would usually end up stopping somewhere remote to recharge, and he wasn't looking forward to that at all. Prime had a funny sense of humor when it came to punishments. Slowing, Ironhide flashed his sensors over a dirt road that met up to the highway and turned, then kicked it down and reveled in the feel of the power that greeted him, sending him sailing down the bumpy road. "Having problems?" the truck chortled.

Sideswipe made a quick turn after Ironhide, frame rattling on the rough road. "I'm fine," he said in a surprisingly even tone. His low undercarriage made driving down the path difficult as rocks and choppy ground jarred him without end. It would have been be easier if he drove slower, but he was determined to keep up with Ironhide. After all his talk, he wasn't going to let the old warrior show him up.

For a ways they sped along, though Ironhide noticed the silence that had developed, and he could only think that it was Sideswipe concentrating on making the trip as comfortable as he could. Soon they were out of sight. A giant rocky overhang protected them from the road, and only sloping and rolling plains were in the distance, sometimes blotted by some more badlands. Ironhide rolled to a stop and stayed that way for a moment, his headlights illuminating the measly forage ahead. Then he transformed, gears and rotary assemblies whirring, and then stood up, rolling his massive shoulders, and he didn't even care that as he did so, his cannon on his left arm smacked into the rock face and took out a nice size portion. To be honest, he didn't even feel it.

Sideswipe followed right after in his transformation. He stretched his limbs, getting all the kinks out of them. That drive did nothing good for his frame components. "Now, now 'Hide. As Prime says, 'We must be careful not to cause wanton destruction of the local scenery'," Sideswipe said with a snicker, rolling over to lean against the rock face. Looking down he picked up one of the sizeable pieces Ironhide had broken off. It seemed a good texture, and was an attractive reddish brown color. He subspaced it. Sunstreaker had been thinking about trying something new with his art, maybe he'd like to try stone carving.

"Ahh, but you see," Ironhide intoned, "Prime doesn't own me, unlike. . . you. . ."

The mech snickered to himself, his height and size quite bigger than the lithe mech near him. The black Autobot then leaned back and allowed his weight to drag him to the ground, his back squealing upon the rocks behind him. His blue optics shifted towards the other mech and he allowed them to linger over the silver twin's form, looking appreciatively. He could never help himself when it came to high grade and interfacing.

"What? Prime doesn't own me," Sideswipe replied. He sat down as well, picking up two smaller pieces of rock and attempted to play with them, looking at them curiously.

"Right," Ironhide spoke, then rolled onto his side, facing away from the silver mech that appeared to be determined to stay bored. "Shut up, will you?" he grouched, one massive arm splayed out before him to rest his weary joints on the ground. "I wanna actually recharge tonight."

"Aw, and we were having so much fun," Sideswipe whined. "And I'm not tired at all. Guess your old systems can't keep up, huh?"

After a few moments Ironhide began to become irritable, and he shifted and turned every few moments, scraping loudly upon the ground to hope Sideswipe would catch on. Though, such things were too foolish to be hoped for. Then the large black mech sat up, his optics blazing. The little youngling just wouldn't listen. . . Turning, Ironhide poised himself, then lunged his bulk forward onto an unsuspecting Sideswipe, knocking the mech to the ground to pin him underneath. A cannon whirred to life, and he pointed it at Sideswipe's arm, more than willing to cause some damage. "Enough," he snapped.

"Frag, no need to blow my head off or anything..." Sideswipe muttered, letting go of the stones still clutched in his hands. "Getting a little testy there, 'Hide?" He grinned, shifting a little under the larger mech, plating lightly scraping against the other's. "Perhaps you need to release some tension?"

"No, getting annoyed because you insist on irritating me," Ironhide rumbled, and he allowed his cannons to turn off, the gyros still making noise as they powered down. "Heh, don't think so. . . I'd rip your tiny port's walls if I 'released some tension'," he murmured, then rolled off to lay on his back, appendages rather splayed as he rested upon the ground. It wasn't to say he didn't want to interface with the smaller mech. Ironhide had a thing for the small snappy ones; it was always fun making them moan and mewl until they offlined, but Sideswipe was one of those ones where the line was crossed to too annoying.

"C'mon 'Hide, I'm bouncing off the walls here. I'm bored, there's nothing to do, and ya know, I might actually stop being annoying if you can 'face me senseless. I can handle a little pain." He shrugged, grinning mischievously. "...Unless you don't think you can 'face little ol' me senseless. Afraid you can't 'rise to the occasion', old mech?"

Ironhide laughed for the first time of the night, and he shifted his frame farther away. "You think I'm just going to spring up for you?" the mech teased, one hand slapping to the ground, which cracked the rock face, while his frame rocked with laughter. "You're a horrible lover," he said, his vent puffing out warm air as his guffaws receded. His blue optics flashed over and he knew he couldn't resist. "Gotta tease it out. . . Then maybe we'll get somewhere. . . "

Sideswipe rolled to lean over Ironhide, optics glowing with mischief. "Well, I have been told I can be pretty persuasive." He let his fingertips dance lightly over the plating on Ironhide's hips, teasing the dark metal. He was able to poke a fingertip between a seam, stroking a wire hidden just under the slivered opening.

"Your touches are so light," Ironhide mused, "they could put me to sleep. . ." The extra weight on his chassis hardly amounted to anything, and the Topkick knew he could easily throw the small silver mech off him. But, where was the fun in that? So Ironhide lounged back, allowing the mech atop of him to do the work. "At least be a mech and use your mouth," he spoke, then shivered at the cold air that was rapidly settling over the dark landscape.

"My mistake, I mistook you for an old-fashioned mech, not just old," Sideswipe said, snickering. He situated his body between Ironhide's legs, moving down until his face was level with the other mech's waist. He gave the cover of Ironhide's interface equipment a long lick, then moved along the plating seams, laving it with his warm glossa, wiggling in to tease wires and cables. His hands ran along the warrior's strong thighs, getting at thick support cables to rub firmly.

Ironhide nearly made a comment that that was where Sideswipe belonged, down there pleasuring, and an elder at that, but Ironhide didn't say anything, only gave a soft sigh of pleasure, one large hand drawing down to cup the small of Sideswipe's back to stroke a few large fingers down his backstrut. The black mech felt his interfacing cord give a twitch of interest, becoming slightly hard, but otherwise the Topkick resolutely kept his codpiece shut. No, he'd make Sideswipe work for it, most definitely. "Good mech," he murmured.

Sideswipe smiled, humming at Ironhide's approval. He nibbled at the mech's codpiece and nuzzled along it. His fingers moved up to the joints of Ironhide's thighs, tugging at the cable supports. His engine revved, shaking through him and the mech he was pleasuring.

Blue optics were half on, and Ironhide made an interested and pleased noise every so often, becoming aroused by the younger mech's foreplay. For a youngling, he wasn't too bad. The black mech finally and relented when his panel felt a little bit too tight and he allowed the paneling to slide back, showing his half erect cord. It would only take a few more strokes to make him rigid, and he sighed as the cool air flowed over his exposed parts. It was always fun interfacing on a foreign planet. . .

Sideswipe grinned at the sight of his prize. He wrapped one hand around the base of Ironhide's cord, licking along the underside. He teased and licked it for a few moments, before taking the tip into his mouth, suckling on it and gently scraping his dentals along it as his hand stroked the base. He moaned a little, undulating his frame for Ironhide's optics.

His cord perked in nearly painfully tight interest, and Ironhide spread his legs further to accomodate himself. "Mm, there you go. . ." he rumbled, watching the mech service him, and his facial plate upturned into an undeniable grin. One large hand drew up and touched it to the top of Sideswipe's helm, encouraging him further, and half holding him there. But, the black mech was larger, so he reached his other free down and pressed his digits between Sideswipe's legs, lightly rubbing on the mech's panel, his arm bumping into the mech's backstrut.

Sideswipe swallowed more of the cord down, head bobbing as he sucked along the length. He laid his glossa flat against the cord's underside, humming softly. He lifted his hips to give Ironhide better access, and spread his thighs for the exploring digits. His panel slid open, seeking attention from the black mech.

Ironhide's large finger felt around at the aroused and slightly dilated entrance, using his forefinger and thumb to pull gently on the soft protective metal that lined Sideswipe's valve. "Must've been lonely in space with no one to pleasure you," he murmured, optics shuttering as the silver mech worked at his cord. He pressed a large digit inside of the mech's valve, and groaned at the tightness. "You'd make a good little spread between Optimus and me," he rumbled, thrusting his finger gently.

Sideswipe whimpered just as much at the old warrior's words as the fingers exploring his valve. He pressed back on them, rocking between Ironhide's fingers and his cord. Relaxing his throat tubing, he swallowed down the entire cord. His hands went to Ironhide's thighs, gripping them for stability. He groaned low in his vocal processor, imagining how it would feel to have that thick cord pounding into him.

Ironhide's hips jerked up, and he was forced to with draw his finger from that wet valve. He gripped tightly to Sideswipe's shoulders, feeling the shaft of his cord pulsate and tingle with pleasure. "Okay, enough," he grunted, and tapped a digit to the bottom of the silver mech's jaw, motioning for him to move off. "I know you wanna be fucked, hurry up now," he murmured with a salacious grin.

Sideswipe moved off him, giving the tip of Ironhide's cord one last lick. He moved onto Ironhide's lap, grinding his valve along the older mech's cord. He rose up on his knees, one hand holding the cord upright before slowly lowering himself, throwing his head back and moaning at the tight fit of the larger mech. His valve clenched around the cord as he finally sat down fully. "Primus," he hissed, rocking a little on Ironhide's lap.

Ironhide's physical size was much larger than Sideswipe, and the tight constriction around him made a harsh hiss break from his vocalizer. His blue optics whirred as he attempted to concentrate, but almost felt too lost in the pleasure. "Primus, when's the last time you've been fucked?!" he exclaimed in his deep baritone, hands attaching to the mech's hips to hold him still.

Sideswipe chuckled, shifting as much a Ironhide's hold allowed. "Mm, probably right before I left the base and me an' Sunny were saying goodbye." He gave Ironhide a lewd smile. "I'm just a naturally snug fit." He rocked again in Ironhide's lap, planting his hands over the black mech's chest plates. "Ooh, you feel so good inside me, stretching me nice and wide."

Ironhide grumbled in reply and he tensed the muscle cables in his stomach, then thrust his hips up sharply, his audios ringing as their metal plating shrieked together. "The only reason you're tight is because you've never been with a real mech," he grunted, his hands fixing on Sideswipe's silvery hips to support him. He appreciated how slender the warrior was for a few moments and then thrust his hips upwards again, his left shoulder scraping into the cliff face behind him. Some black, he thought, would look very nice on silver. "Speaking of Sunstreaker, where, ahh, when's he getting here?"

Sideswipe ground back on Ironhide's cord as the old warrior thrust up, moaning at the deeper penetration. The stretch of his valve was almost painful with Ironhide's girth, but that was how he liked it. He liked a little pain and being sore long after a hard interface. "N-Not long... Might even arrive at base before we get back."

Sideswipe smiled and gritted his dental plating at the deep ache spreading in his valve, a mixture of pain and pleasure, and pleasure from his pain. "Probably why Prime wanted me away, didn't want to deal with me when I'm excited." An excited Sideswipe was usually an energetic Sideswipe, which inevitably led to troublemaking and pranks.

"He didn't want you to go down on your twin in front of the humans, that's why," Ironhide muttered, tossing his head to the side as he rocked with Sideswipe. He could only imagine the shock and revulsion of a pair of mechs interfacing right where human eyes could see them. It wasn't that hard to figure out what they were doing. With suspiciously similar anatomy, a cord and a valve wouldn't be that hard to figure out. "Your brother is going to be displeased when he comes back to find a loose valve..." he murmured, finding the experience relaxing and easy. They weren't interfacing hard, just enough to make it comfortable and lasting, at least for him, he couldn't imagine if Sideswipe was feeling any pain. Blue optics dulled and died out. He didn't need to see to be able to do what he was.

"He has his tricks," Sideswipe said, tone almost longing. And he had missed his twin terribly in the time they'd been apart. He rose as much as Ironhide's grip allowed, then fell back on Ironhide's cord, and did it several more times in rapid succession, trembling and moaning. "Did you know, cutting off some of the air and coolant to the CPU and allowing it to overheat can heighten a mech's sensory input? Feels great during an interface," he grinned down at Ironhide, rubbing the thick plating of the other mech's chassis. "Sunny loves it cause my valve tightens the more overheated I get, an' I love it 'cause overloads're more intense when he's cutting off my intakes and coolant lines."

Ironhide's optics flickered back on at the sound of Sideswipe's voice, and they brightened and whirred in their sockets as he concentrated on the silver creature riding him. Lubricant dribbled out of Ironhide's own valve, and most certainly out of the slender mech on him. Sideswipe wanted Ironhide to choke him of air? It wasn't the first time the older mech had heard of it, or done it to someone, or to himself. It truly was a pleasurable experience. Large back hands travelled up the Corvette's sides, slowly gliding up to his shoulders, where he massaged gently on the mech's neck, forming his fingers around the tubing. "Alright, I don't know how much you can take, so just tap on my arm if it gets too much," he answered quietly. Slowly he started to squeeze, constricting the cords around Sideswipe's neck, and a few seconds afterwards he was greeted with the satisfaction of the mech flexing around him, so wet and slick. Then, he eased his grip, helping Sideswipe get used to it.

Warnings flashed in Sideswipe's CPU as Ironhide's hands tightened around his neck. He felt almost light for a moment as coolant and intakes were restricted and his CPU got overheated, before Ironhide's grip eased. His engine revved in excitement, optics brightening. He lifted his hands, settling them over Ironhide's, feeling the strength in them, strength that could throw him down and take him however it wanted whether he liked it or not. His spark pulsed in arousal.

Ironhide's hands constricted slowly again, gasps parting from his lips as he worked his hips in shorter and smaller thrusts. Again, as the coolant and air was restricted, he could literally feel Sideswipe's arousal peak, and that valve tightened around him again. Ironhide decided then in that moment that he really needed to try it with Prime. Even Ironhide was a glutton for a big spike and a dominant mech. Who could resist the combination? His cord was throbbing, the stimulation to it was more than enough to bring him a great amount of pleasure. "Take your cord out, stroke yourself, the pleasure will double," Ironhide ordered, releasing his grip to let the silver mech have a lengthy breather. After all, he didn't want to harm the mech, or kill his arousal. "You must've, hah, gotten pretty good with your hands," he groaned.

Sideswipe let out a shaky breath, nodding. His own cord slipped out and he started stroking it with one hand. His optics dimmed, and he rocked back and forth on Ironhide's cord, moaning as he palmed his own cord. "My hands an' my equipment are all good friends," he joked, smiling. His other hand roamed up and down his body, teasing seams and wires and dancing over plating.

"I bet they are," Ironhide groaned. He imagined that the younger mech would look rather hot chained up to a wall, a spreader forcing his legs apart. He shuddered, another image entering his mind. Ironhide was naturally a dominant mech, and he liked to exert his will. Claiming the mech from behind would've been too sweet. Then again, taking both of the twins would be fun... Sideswipe eating his twin out while Ironhide gave it to him good and hard from behind. Now with so many mechs returning, there would be a lot of bonding and sex taking place. After eons of being away, or abstinent for the sake of the war and keeping relationships functioning, mechs were holding back an impressive amount of lust...

Sideswipe growled, riding harder on Ironhide's cord as his thighs pressed tighter to the sides of the black mech's hips. "C'mon, old mech, don't ya got the energy to give me a good hard 'facing? You'd think I was one of the femmes, the way you're holding back." He stroked his cord harder and flexed his valve, moaning wantonly in pleasure.

He was holding back because he knew otherwise he was going to overload shortly. His hands gripped tighter around Sideswipe's neck and he squeezed tightly, constricting his neck cords, and using his forearms, slammed the mech down on his cord as he thrust up at the same time. If the mech wanted to be 'faced, he'd be faced. A small amount of oil trickled out of Ironhide's mouth as he gasped, trying to drive himself to completion. Ironhide's cord throbbed pleasantly up and down, and he could feel every little clench around his shaft so perfectly, and was almost tempted to keep his hands around Sideswipe's neck longer, but he eased his grip, allowing the residual pleasure to fill the other mech's sensors. A moment later the weapon's specialist came with a hefty groan, thrusting his hips up sharply to empty all of his fluids inside of his partner, his frame rigid as he quickly pounded away.

Sideswipe writhed in Ironhide's grip, mouth opening and closing as small raspy sounds and static escaped his vocal processor. His CPU shouted warnings of overheating and impending overload. He thought he would pass out from the sensations, bucking into his own hand as he stroked and squeezed his cord and back into Ironhide's thrusts, valve aching with the treatment. As Ironhide's grip eased on his neck, and coolant and air rushed to his CPU, he screamed, overloading.

A low curse was mixed into Ironhide's gasping and grunting, the tiny plates covering his face quivering as Sideswipe's tight valve milked out the rest of his transfluid. He released a breath he had been holding, steam hissing out of the vents on his chest. His large servos curled around the silver mech's helm and he drew him forward, touching their helms together in a symbol he had come to realize close to human kissing. "Sunstreaker really is one lucky pile'o slag," he dutifully informed the other mech.

Sideswipe hummed in agreement, leaning fully into the larger frame. "And I'm definitely gonna remind him soon as he gets here."


End file.
